Actions Do Speak Louder Than Words
by JouninTroublesome
Summary: A little One-shot, set after time skip


_**Actions Do Speak Louder Then Words**_

_One Shot _

* * *

Since Naruto got back from his three year training with Jiraiya, he has been on non-stop missions. After his latest accident with his elemental training, Naruto was in hospital for about a week and once he got out, he had been getting to know Hinata Hyuuga more and more.

Each day he would receive a flower, though he didn't know who they were from. The person was anonymous. Although we all know who it is, without even seeing the flowers or knowing the name. This girl had a stutter, long dark indigo hair and wore a jacket most of the time. Hinata Hyuuga.

Ever since Naruto got out of hospital almost everyone had been on missions, he had no-one to hang out with and couldn't train due to his broken arm. Just so be it, Hinata had the same thing happening for her. Her team had been sent on a mission but Sakura had filled in because they needed a medic nin, encase things got out of hand.

Hinata had been walking down the street; she was going to go and pick some ramen up and go ask Naruto if he would like to go on a picnic with her. She walked into the ramen shop Naruto loved so much and ordered two bowls miso ramen and two bowls beef ramen.

She then made her way to Naruto's apartment. _Today is the day _she thought to herself as she reached his door.

Knock

Knock

Yawn

Naruto slowly approached the door and opened it, he had just woke up a little while ago and was starting to get hungry, he was about to go out for ramen.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Hinata there.

"Hi N-Naruto-kun" she said softly.

"Hi Hinata, Whats up?" He replied

_Eh, need food_ he thought.

"I was Wondering if… if N-Naruto-kun would like to go and have a picnic for lunch…with m-me" she said even softer.

And yes if you haven't noticed, barely any stutter! Go Hinata!

"I'd like it, we can go right this instant, I was about to get something to eat anyway" Said Naruto as he gave her a goofy smile.

* * *

When Naruto and Hinata reached the Hokage monument, they sat on top of the fourth's head and Naruto helped Hinata unpack all the food and the blanket.

Naruto didn't think he was going to be able to have ramen for lunch, but now seeing Hinata unpack the ramen onto the blanket, he felt that someone understood.

"Whoa Hinata, you brought ramen! You're the best" he said whilst smiling.

"I know you really like it" she said as she smiled because he was smiling.

They then sat down and began to eat.

"Umm… Hinata?" Said Naruto hesitantly.

"Yes N-Naruto-kun?' she replied looking up from her food for a second.

"My eating arm… its broken...Would you feed me please?" he pouted.

"O-o-ok N-n-n-naruto-kun" she said as she crawled over to were Naruto sat and began to pick some noodles up with the chopsticks, he opened his mouth wide and she put some ramen in his mouth, they both began to smile.

Naruto had nearly finished his bowl.

_I have to move now_ Hinata thought to herself

"N-Naruto-kun… you" she said whilst pointing to his face.

"Huh?" he said trying to look down on his chin.

"Here I c-c-can get it for you" she said as she leaned forwards and stopped inches away from his face, she tehn brought her hand up and wiped off the remaining ramen sauce onto her finger and ate it.

"Mmmm…" she moaned.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her lips he just stared, never breaking concentration. _Is she coming onto me?_ He thought.

"Naruto-kun, ive always wanted to say to you, that i…" she trailed off

_Do it Hinata she_ thought to herself

"W-What did you want to tell m-me?" Naruto asked, he was in a daze.

"Close your eye's" She said to him and he did as told.

Hinata then reached her hand behind his head and gently kissed him, it was one of those kisses were you suck on the bottom of there lip, it only lasted a second.

When she was about to pull back, about an inch from his face she whispered to him.

"They say actions speak louder then words"

Naruto could feel her warm breathe on his lips and he was going crazy.

"Your right" he said in a sleepish tone.

He then claimed her lips with his, at first the kiss was slow, but eventually it became full of passion, Naruto slowly lowered Hinata onto the blanket and used his arms to support his weight so he didn't squash her.

Hinata was enjoying the kiss so much, she soon began to put her hand on his chest and ran it down over his abbs.

Naruto's hand also began to wonder, his broken one had all the wait one it, if it wasn't for the cast he would have been in pain. His hand wondered down to her waist, then at the hem of her t-shirt and began to travel up, under her t-shirt.

_Actions do speak louder then words_ they both thought at the same time

**How Kawai :) enjoy**


End file.
